


Party like it's 1999

by Lothiriel84



Series: Happiness Inc. [7]
Category: MarsCorp (Podcast), The Bunker (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Innuendo, M/M, Mild Language, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 11:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14872823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: Don't worry, I won't hurt youI only want you to have some fun





	Party like it's 1999

“Ah, David, there you are. What do you think of our delightful parties here at the Mine?”

He spun around, dislodging the offending hand that had landed on his shoulder. “I’d rather have to fight a bunch of mercenaries with my bare hands,” he shrugged, more than a hint of hostility apparent in his tone. “But I think I’ll live.”

Colin shot him a genial grin, snatched another cocktail from the nearest table. “You know, I have always admired your complete disregard for the most basic rules of social politeness.”

“I highly doubt it. Quite apart from anything else, you know nothing about the culture I used to live in.”

“That might be true, but I can still infer quite a lot of information from your two companions, who’ve been sharing the same cultural environment for a considerable amount of time.”

He snorted in scorn, barely resisting the urge to punch the smugness out of that annoyingly handsome features. “Why don’t you go and bother someone else, Colin? Your toy boy will be wondering where you’ve got to.”

“Always so charming – I can see why Dave went back to you so quickly.”

David put down his empty glass with enough force to snap the stem from its foot. “Listen, pretty face, I don’t have time for your sweet talk, or veiled threats as they might be. You got your precious twink back, now shut your face and get out of my way.”

“Hmm, that’s interesting. I wouldn’t have pinned you down as the jealous type, but then again, even I can make mistakes on occasion.”

Colin’s grin only widened even further under David’s death glare, and he started considering the possible outcomes of grabbing a Head of Department by the lapels of his pristine dinner jacket, and tossing him across the dance hall like the trash bag that he clearly was. In the end he settled for staring down at the man in a mixture of contempt and irritation, simultaneously scanning the room for any sign of anyone or anything he might use as a plausible excuse to get away from Colin’s clutches in a way that didn’t look like he was admitting defeat.

As luck would have it, Dave chose that exact same moment to resurface from the crowd, holding two glasses of what looked miraculously like UltraAde-free alcohol. He offered Colin one of his superficially friendly smiles, even as handed one of the cocktail glasses to David; then he very deliberately stepped into David’s personal space, and pressed a lingering kiss right onto his mouth.

“Lovely to see you too, Dave, my dear,” Colin chuckled, visibly amused by the entire charade. “David and I were just discussing what he’d been missing out over the past few months.”

“Oh, don’t worry, we’ve been busy catching up on all the fun,” Dave winked, shamelessly. “It’s a hard job, but somebody’s got to do it.”

David clenched the fingers around his forearm in a silent warning, even though part of him couldn’t help but admire the effortless ease with which Dave was putting the jerk back in his place. Colin grinned again, clearly unwilling to admit defeat, and eventually sauntered off in the general direction of his useless assistant – who was currently standing in the darkest corner of the room, in the company of a potted plant that looked miles more relaxed than the young idiot could ever hope to be.

“As much as Kingsley disapproves of Colin’s manners, I’m not entirely sure he would let you get away with breaking his fingers during his own birthday party,” Dave pointed out somewhat offhandedly. “Which is a pity, I will give you that, but still.”

“That’s rich coming from someone who all but kissed the ground the idiot walked on only a handful of weeks ago.”

“I have never done anything of the sort,” Dave shrugged it off without as much as blinking. “Still, I like it when you get all jealous on me, it’s quite flattering coming from you.”

He downed his drink in one go, thrusting the empty glass into Dave’s hand. “For that, you can bunk up with Tom tonight.”

“That’s a real shame – I actually had plans for us tonight.”

David rolled his eyes, ignoring the familiar thrill of anticipation in the pit of his stomach. “Go and get me another drink, pretty boy, then we’ll see.”

“Another Big Headache coming right up,” Dave announced with a cheeky grin, diving once again into the crowd.


End file.
